Betrayed
by Felidaedrus
Summary: She felt betrayed. She was hurt. But, if there's one thing Cadalina Zulli was good at, it was ignoring pain. 6/1/2014 - Update: This story will be discontinued, but do not fear. I will post summaries of the chapters that were supposed to be so that you aren't left wondering what could have been.
1. Nightmare

**The feels for Puck started to overwhelm me. I knew that I just needed to write about him or I was going to go insane. So, here's what came from that. A crazy, twisted tangle of whatever things I write.**

* * *

_"Puck? Where are you?"_

_I had reached over to the side of the bed Puck had been laying on, but my fingers just curled around empty air. I got up and decided to look for him._

_I stopped by the kitchen before roaming around the palace, slowing when I heard two familiar voices coming from the library. I was about to call out when something they said caught my attention._

_"... and I don't want to hurt her. Not after tonight. I can't tell her I only pretended so she would stay..." That was Puck's voice. What did he mean?_

_"Well, then," Oberon's cold voice broke into my thoughts, "if you never tell her you only pretended to love her, she'll live her entire life with you lying to her. You don't want that, do you?"_

_Suddenly, Puck's previous comment's meaning dawned on me. He was pretending. He didn't actually love me. He didn't..._

_I dropped the water glass I had gotten from the kitchen, and it seemed to be in slow motion. I could see every little crystal piece break apart and fly everywhere, the larger pieces not going as far. Two pairs of footsteps rushed to the door, and a second later Puck and Oberon stepped out._

_"You..." My hands were shaking, and my eyes were starting to sting with tears._

_"Lina, wait-" Puck's hand reached out for me, and I took three steps back._

_"No," I whispered. Anger, sadness, and betrayal flowed through me. I couldn't breathe. Tears were pouring freely from my eyes._

_"You lied to me. You said you loved me, but all you care about is being Oberon's good little servant. I can't believe you, Puck. I thought you were better..." I trailed off, turned around, and ran through the narrow hallways as fast as I could. I had to get away. I had to..._

I shot up and gasped, tears staining my face. I realized that I was not in the Summer Court, but in the Wyld. The sun was just breaking through the trees. For the millionth time since leaving the Summer Court, I hugged my knees to my chest and cried.

Sometime later, when I ran out of tears, I got up and made something to eat. Not a full meal, no- I hadn't had a full meal since I left. A banana and a granola bar definitely wasn't enough to call a meal, but it held me over until I could eat again.

After sitting for a minute more, I washed off my face and packed up camp. I probably wouldn't need the tent for much longer, seeing as I was near Mag Tuiredh and would probably make it before sunset in the mortal world. Or, at least, that's what I hoped. Nothing is ever as you think it'll be in the Wyld.

Suprisingly, though, I ended up making it to the train station. The train for it had just arrived, and I hopped on. Iron Court, here I come.

I guess I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, it was dark once again and the Iron Tower loomed over the train, which had just stopped. I stared at it for a second, and then hopped off the train, carrying my blue backpack with me. Finally, I came to the gate.

"State your purpose- oh, wait, Cadalina? What are you doing here?" the guard positioned at the gate asked.

"I need to talk to my sister," I responded, feeling my eyes burning again. Please, please don't start crying in front of the guards.

"Certainly. Would you like Glitch to send you to her?"

"Anyone would be fine."

So, the guard quickly called for Glitch, and a minute later he appeared.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Glitch asked as we made our way to the throne room. Glitch had grown to be like my big brother, and I his little sister.

"I would say that I was fine, but that'd be lying. I don't like lying to you. So, no, I'm not okay. At all." Now tears were starting to fall again. Glitch opened the door to a completely empty room and pulled me in.

"What happened?" he asked, wiping tears from my face. Then everything came out and I told him what happened in Arcadia up to now. He listened patiently, and when I finished, he hugged me tightly.

"You know, Lina, the Fey can't lie," he mentions after I finish.

"Yeah, well, he must have been dancing around the truth. Either way, he doesn't love me like that. He never did and he never will. I hate him." Then I cried, again, and a few minutes later we had left the room. Glitch led me to the throne room.

"You have an important visitor, Your Majesty."

"Who?" Meghan's voice asked, and Glitch ushered me into the room. Meghan immediately rushed over.

"Lina! What's wrong?" I didn't respond. I just hugged her and cried. I could hear Glitch telling her what I told him, and by the way she tensed, I could tell she was probably angry. But, when he was done, she guided me to one of the guest rooms, saying I could stay as long as I needed. I thanked her and went to lay in bed. I was dirty and exhausted, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Too bad sleep only brought on the nightmares.

* * *

_"You know you're beautiful, right?" Puck asked. We had been bored earlier in the day, and wanted to do something cheesy and romantic, so now we lay out under the starts, my head on his chest. I laughed._

_"Ha, no," was my reply. This time, _he_ laughed._

_"Yes, you are. I can list so many reasons. You have the most beautiful laugh. You're extremely kind. You always say what's on your mind, no matter what. You're smart. You have the greatest sense of humor- besides mine, of course." I looked up at Puck's grinning face and laughed._

_"Yeah, no one can beat your sense of humor." I realized how close we were and I guess Puck did, too, because he leaned closer and our lips met. Then I felt a searing pain in my back and looked down to see the blade protruding from my stomach._

_"Puck..." I looked back at Puck, who didn't react at all. He pulled me close._

_"Go to sleep, Lina. Go to sleep..." he whispered. "No one would care, anyway..."_

I woke up screaming.


	2. When the Snake Struck

**It's been a little less than a day and I already have ONE favorite and ONE follower. That's actually pretty big for me, because not many people thoroughly enjoy my stories enough to immediately favorite/follow it. So I'd like to thank **_**SeelieHalfBreed**_**, whom I suppose will follow the story to the end. Now, **_**enough **_**of my uninteresting ranting, you guys came here to read.**

* * *

Glitch raced into the room first. Then came Meghan and Ash. I had begun sobbing into my pillow.

"These nightmares are really getting to her," I heard Glitch whisper softly.

"I should probably ask whether you're okay, but it's obvious you're not," Ash said. I looked up just in time to see Meghan elbow him in the ribs.

"It's the truth," Ash mumbled.

"You two," Meghan pointed to Glitch and Ash. "Shoo, shoo." Ash and Glitch walked out of the room, and Meghan shut the door softly.

"Hey. What happened in this one?"

I proceeded to cry and sob and tell her of the entire nightmare. Though a short one, Meghan listened intently the entire time. When I was done, her aura of power filled the room, full of anger at Puck for causing me such night terrors.

"Uh, Meg? I would prefer it if my bed didn't melt or something, please," I said, nudging her. She laughed and the aura diminished, slightly.

"Come on. I have a solution. It should get rid of worry and stress if not the night terrors."

I followed Meghan to where Ash stood waiting just down the hall. She whispered something to him and he offered his hand to me, and I accepted.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see."

He took me down a hall on the left, then the right, and after a few more halls we ended up to a single door. He pushed it open and we walked inside. Inside was full of every weapon imaginable.

"And... what is it I'm supposed to do in here?"

"Meghan said you don't have a weapon." Ash held his arms out in a grand gesture. "Ta-da."

"Are you serious? I get to pick from all these?" At Ash's nod I began scanning the walls and shelves, not stopping once except for in the back. A gleaming sword of what looked to be iron painted over with a thin coating of silver got my attention. I went to touch it.

"Oh, uh, I don't think you should touch that one," Ash said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's iron."

I stared at him for a second.

"Are you saying that it'll be too heavy for me or it's because I'm fey? I hope you realize that I'm only half-fey_ and _I'm in the Iron Courtfor pete's sake?"

Ash blinked and mumbled a, "Sorry, bit of a habit." I touched the sword and my fingers trailed down the sharp edge of the blade to the leather hilt. A circle of gold made it's way around the hilt, and engraved on it were the four words "aria," "terra," "fuoco," and "acqua." I immediately recognized the words for the four elements in Latin: _air_, _earth_, _fire_, and _water_.

"Whose sword was this?" I asked, picking it up. The sword was the perfect weight, and the hilt fit right into my left hand.

"The fey that found it aren't quite sure. They needed four people to carry it, though. How are you holding it with such ease? It was hard for me to even hang up the damn thing."

"I dunno. It's actually really light. Anyway, how do you and Meghan even expect me to use this thing? I barely know how to swing it-"

"Uh, Ash? Lina? You guys are going to want to come see this." Glitch poked his head in.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"There's about a hundred Summer Fey down by the border of the Iron Court. Even Oberon's out there."

"Oh, no," I muttered. "They're probably looking for me. I'm sorry they're here."

"Come on," Ash said, taking a step to leave the room. I went to put up the sword. "I suggest you grab a sheath and keep that."

"Why?"

"Just in case."

* * *

"You guys! I've only ever done this once! And you all know bugs freak me out!" I protested as we made our way up to the top of the tower.

"Would you rather turn around and walk?" Glitch looked back.

I kept my mouth shut after that.

Finally making it to the top, we went to the ledge. I noticed one of the gliders buzzing louder than the others, and, deciding I wanted a glider that was at least a bit unique, I called to it. I didn't think it would come- they usually only came when called if you had formed a strong bond previously. But the glider that I called buzzed off of the wall towards me. I spread my arms and it crawled on.

"Hmm. You're buzzing more than the rest of them. I think I'm going to call you... Buzz. Obviously." The glider buzzed happily and then Ash, Meghan, Glitch and I sprung off the roof. My hair was still a bit wet from the shower I'd taken, and so I was a bit cold as the wind blew. I shivered.

"I told you that you shouldn've showered before we left," Glitch mentioned.

"And go out there looking like I just came out of hibernation? No, thank you."

Although I would've preferred to be a bit warmer, I did look better. It'll probably be worth it when I land. I had showered and combed my long, auburn hair, and wished for my beloved straightener back at home. My hair was naturally curled in ringlets, but I preferred my hair to be straightened. I washed my face thoroughly, getting rid of the dirt to reveal smooth, pale skin. Dark, heavy lashes framed my eyes, which were an unnatural color. Pale, icy blue with flecks of violet and a dark violet ring surrounded them. Everyone at school had always avoided me, mainly because my eyes gave them the creeps. Puck had always liked them...

I shook my head. _No_, I thought, _he didn't. He pretended to, but he didn't._

I looked up and began to see the Summer Fey waiting by the border.

Guess who stood at the front? If you guessed Puck, then _congratulations_! You win... nothing. Absolutely nothing.

As soon as we landed, argument broke out, so defeaning I was beginning to get a headache. Ash and Glitch were yelling at Puck. Oberon and Meghan were arguing. The other Fey just wouldn't shut up. It was getting to be too much. I began to feel a pressure, like a snake of all the feelings I've felt- betrayal, anger, hopelessness- uncoil and spring out of my mouth before I could stop it.

I screamed, louder than the arguing. Hell, louder than a couple banshees screaming in chorus. Everyone shut up and turned towards me. I tried to shut up, to let Meghan speak, but the snake was out, and there was no way to put it back. I marched directly over to Oberon.

"I know why you're here. You're here to get me back, right? To bring me back to Arcadia with you?" I didn't give Oberon a chance to respond. "Well, guess what? I'm never going back. Never! That place has caused too many problems for me!" I turned my glare on Puck, who stepped back one.

"And _you! _After what you put me through you actually have the _audacity _to show up here and expect me to come back? Do you know how many nightmares I've had? Do you know how many mornings I've woken up crying and screaming for your comfort, only to realize you're the reason I even needed it in the first place?" I yelled. The top of my head was beginning to feel hot. The grass at my feet was beginning to burn. This had only happened twice before- my hair turning to angry fire, my feet burning, my eyes turning amber with red and gold flecks in them. Obviously I looked angry. Every fey's eyes were turned on me. I wanted to stop now, but the snake just kept slithering out.

"I can't _believe _you! You're horrible! I- I hate you! I honestly do! You hurt me _too damn much _to come crawling back here! If I could, I would take your daggers and shove them up your-!"

"Woah, Lina, calm down." I felt Ash's cold hand on my shoulder as he gently pulled me back. The fire stopped burning, my eyes turned back to their unnatural blue, and the grass stopped withering and smoking at my feet, but my harsh glare didn't falter.

Meghan stepped in front of me. "Did you come here to get her back?" she asked softly.

"Yes, but it appears she... won't be coming with us." Oberon had regained his composure sometime during my rant at Puck, but Puck still looked bewildered.

"Okay, then," Meghan said. Without any goodbyes, she motioned for Ash, Glitch, and I to fly back to the tower. Sometime during the flight I had reached up to absent-mindedly pet Buzz's head and it buzzed with delight.

No one mentioned the way I screamed louder than a chorus of banshees or the way I marched straight up to Oberon and yelled at him when we got back to the tower. Of course, they didn't say or do anything that even had the chance to set me off, but I had felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I laughed a bit more that day. The sun seemed to shine a bit brighter, too.

But, best of all, when I slept that night, there were no nightmares.

* * *

**Hey, you guys! This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected!**

**I'm just going to put out there that the way I wrote this was not how I meant to write it. The screaming part, yeah, but not the rant. I just decided to go with it.**

**Hope you guys (technically more like just **_**you**_**, because barely anyone reads this) enjoyed this chapter! I should have another up by, I don't know, Sunday?**

**Anyways, see you guys!**

**Also, I don't really like Kierran (or is it Keirran? I had to read it online because it wasn't in the bookstore and they switched the **_**i **_**and **_**e **_**around a few times) so you won't see quite as much of him in the story. **_**The Iron Traitor's **_**ending made me kind of angry.**


	3. The Last Day

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer- that's why I didn't expect last chapter to be that long. Also, I think I'm going to update every Sunday. Starting next Sunday. I lost inspiration a bit- so, yeah, next Sunday. Here's another update. *Snaps as transition into story.* (*Is pulled off stage.*)**

* * *

"Lina, I know you're better than that! Hit me!" Ash shouted as we sparred, me using the sword which I had named _Periculum_, or "danger." Ash had been shouting things like this at me since we started.

"Sorry if I've _never even held a sword before this!_" I shouted back, thrusting the sword towards his shoulder. I didn't even graze it, though _he _gave me another small cut on my side. I feinted and went for his right shoulder, then feinted for his left shoulder. He appeared a bit confused, and it gave me enough chance to leave a cut on his arm. I grinned, but didn't stop to celebrate. No fey would just let you celebrate after getting a hit on them.

"Nice. Now, go in for the kill," he instructed me. I took a second to think and came up with something. To me, it sounded pretty good.

I did three backflips away from him, bowed my head, and a second later a white-hot ball of fire appeared in my hands. It exploded and a bright flash of white danced in the air. It blinded him a moment, and that gave me time enough to pin him down, bringing _Periculum _to his throat. Ash looked up at me and grinned.

"Congratulations. You managed to bring me down on your millionth try." I stood up.

"Don't push your luck, Ash. I might secretly be a ninja who just happens to actually be good with swords, and I'm just making you _think _that I can't use them." He laughed and I joined in. Laughing felt good. It was not a thing I had been able to do for a while.

"So," I continued. "Think I might be ready for the Wyldwood? I mean, I did manage to give you a very small cut, after all. Who knows what I might be able to do to something else."

"Yeah, yeah." Ash's face suddenly became serious. I turned and glanced at him, a bit confused, and he motioned me over to the quiet shade of a silver tree decorated with green Christmas lights.

"Lina, are you okay? I mean, no one heard you scream or even shed a tear, so I was just hoping you weren't going into some sort of shock or something." Ash sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't even actually have a nightmare last night."

"Alright. Just know that I will happily kick Puck's ass if needed, okay?"

"I know that you will happily do so, Ash."

"Ash- hey, Ash!" Glitch came running towards us.

"This doesn't have anything to do with one hundred Summer Fey by the boarders, does it?"

"No, not at all. Well, it sort of has to do with the Summer Fey. Meghan just wanted me to remind you that Elysium is coming up. And it's going to be held in Arcadia."

I had begun to smile, but then when I heard it was being held in Arcadia, the smile went away.

"Arcadia. Of course. Of all the places..." I muttered. Glitch turned to face me.

"You don't have to go, you know."

"I know- but, I think I will. I don't want Puck to have the satisfaction of me not coming because of him. I'm going." I began to think of when I said that I would never return to Arcadia, but this was strictly for business. And... maybe to show that I'm not some weak half-fey being.

"Okay, your choice. You can back out whenever you want," Ash reminded me. That only strengthened my resolve to go. Backing out was chickening out, and if there's one thing I never did, it was chicken out.

* * *

"Singing a song, I'm singing a song. I don't know what to say here but I'm singing a song," I sang. It was maybe a day or two before Elysium and preparations were being made. I was in charge of creating my dress.

If all turned out well, it was supposed to end up being layered with red on top, orange layer next, yellow layer afterwards, and a white layer as the bottom layer, to represent fire. The sleeves were sort of poofy, and showed my shoulders. Purple emeralds adorned the bottom of the white layer. Right now I was working on the emeralds, having only two more to place before I finished. I wanted to be lazy and glue them on- but nope, I had to sew them on.

"How's the dress coming along- oh, it's so beautiful! I had no idea you were so good at designing dresses!" Meg exclaimed, walking into the room. I grinned.

"I'm just creative, that's all." I sewed on the final emerald and held up the dress to myself in the mirror.

"Whatever you are, you sure know how to make dresses." Meg grabbed another stool from the small closet and sat next to me.

"Where did you even get the... emeralds?" she asked, uncertain of what type of gem they were.

"Yeah, they're emeralds. Well... call me childish if you'd like, but Puck gave me some really fancy-shmancy jewelry and tearing out the emeralds for the dress was kind of like getting a bit of revenge, because I ruined something he gave me, y'know?"

"It wasn't anything _historical_, was it?" I laughed.

"Of course not. I would preserve that thing forever, no matter how much it hurt to look at it. You know I'm a nerd. Hey- do you have anything that plays music in this place? Besides Fey music? Maybe even internet?"

"I guess we kind of have internet. But it's not really internet, because it never..." Meg trailed off, thinking of something to finish the sentence.

"It never loses connection and is seemingly always there, even through a storm, though most of the time regular internet wouldn't be?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? Never mind. But, it's as if without _it_, the mortal world would be internet-less, too."

"Do you have anything I can use to access this not-quite-internetical internet?" Meg glanced at me, laughing.

"'Internetical'?" she questioned. I rolled my eyes and she went into the bottom drawer of my dresser and pulled out a tablet. "Ta-da! Here's your source of 'interwebz'. There's also a laptop, just in case, y'know. You, Ash, and I are the only one's with a laptop."

"Did you seriously just question me with _internetical _and you say _interwebz?_" She sat back down and slapped my arm playfully. We spent the rest of the day just talking and joking like normal people would do. I tried on the dress (which Meg absolutely _loved_) and then decided that white gloves that went up to the ends of the sleeves looked better with the dress. Meg agreed enthusiastically and I changed back into my black tank top, slightly ripped denim shorts, and black tights. Meg and I argued over the subject of shoes and hairstyles, but we finally settled for letting her pick my shoes (although I warned her that if she presented me with heels, I was going to come after her) and letting me pick the hairstyle. All in all, it was an amazing day.

Too bad it was going to be the last "amazing day" I had for a while.

* * *

**Finally! I've finished! Also- I know I said this would be up by Sunday, I know! But I couldn't think of shit to put in this chapter- so sorry! At least it's finished, right? I promise I'll be better next week- I already have the outline written. No worries.**

**Now time comes for my first reply to a review! Yay! I never get any damn reviews, so this one made me really happy, especially since it was so full of nice things. Alright- here I go.**

**Guest: I know, right?! Why would Puck do such a thing? Trust me, it all unravels in the end. And, yes, it is a pretty badass weapon. I just thought some engraving in Latin would be cool, and what better than the four elements? As you can see, I've also given it a pretty cool name. **_**Periculum**_**. "Danger." Cool, right? Cool powers, as well. I didn't even mean for her to get all sassy with Oberon. It just came to me and I couldn't have written the chapter any other way. Thanks for thinking she's cool, as well! I tried to make her seem a bit cool. Appealing to my few readers. Puck probably is wondering what happened. And, as you can see, I've updated.**

**Thanks for telling me the name of the book! I'd read somewhere that it was called that, but I wasn't too sure. And I would never kill Ethan! That wouldn't seem right- or like Julie Kagawa's thing. Killing off a main character- yeah, it definitely isn't her thing. Or mine.**

**And, to conclude this very long reply, thanks for being my first review! It really makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside that there are actual people out there that care enough about writing as bad as mine to review my story. So, thank you, I really appreciate it.**

**Sadly, that was my only review, so I've no more to reply to. Maybe if I had more reviews **_***nudge nudge wink wink HINT HINT* **_**then I could reply to more, but until then, I'm perfectly content with one reader that's happy with my writing.**

**Be expecting a chapter next Sunday, guys! If you don't find one, well- I give you permission to pelt me with large, sharp objects. Again, I greatly appreciate the fact that people take their time to review. **_***NUDGENUDGEWINKWINKHINTHINT* **_

**Until next chapter, you guys! (I just realized that this author's note was huge and also that this chapter was pretty damn short. Sorry!)**


	4. Elysium

**Yay! You guys didn't have to wait too long! I feel a lot happier now- and after reading a Puck FanFic or two, I feel ready to fight! Or.. write. I mean write... ha...**

**I present to you another (longer) chapter of Betrayed! Hope you enjooooy!**

* * *

"I've got your shoes!" Meghan exclaimed happily as she walked into my room. I looked up to see _six-inch heels _in her hand. My jaw drops.

"Meg! I told you no heels!" She laughs and drops them on the floor behind her, pulling her other hand from behind her back where she held a pair of brown ballet flats.

"Just kidding. _These _are your shoes, not those death traps back there. So, what hairstyle have you come up with?"

I wave her over onto the bed and turn the laptop to face her. I decided to go with a braided bun, which was sort-of easy and not too over-the-top. She added that one of the silver Dahlias from the garden woven into the style would look pretty and add a bit of "Iron Court" to the style. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Can we go? The dress is slightly uncomfortable and I want to get out of it as soon as possible!"

As Glitch walked by I heard him mutter something about the dress that I didn't think I heard correctly.

"What?"

"I said, 'If you do something right at the Summer Court, you'll get out of it sooner than you think." He grinned, which was something he rarely did, as I swatted at him. Meghan walked in just at that moment, wearing a silver dress. She hated dresses as much as I did, but I told her that if i had to wear one, she will too. I managed to convince her with the promise of a cookie.

"Glitch, stop making dirty jokes about my sister. I'm the only one allowed to do that." I laughed and, a minute later, Ash came out, looked me over, and then turned to Meghan.

"She made the dress?" Then he looked at me. "I didn't know you even knew what dresses were." After hitting his arm with the back of her hand, Meghan signaled us to file out to the garden.

"Wait a second! I forgot-" I was about to say that I forgot my sword when Glitch held the sword out with both hands, struggling to hold it as it was somehow so heavy for everyone but me. I nodded in thanks and slid it into the sheath I had built into the dress.

"Okay. We can go now, right?" Meg looked around at all of us. When we all nodded, we boarded the train that was waiting to take us to the little station, Glitch and I in one private metal boxand Meghan and Ash in another. Two knights stood at attention near both doors to the car we were in.

An hour or two passed and I was becoming bored.

"Glitch," I whined. He turned towards me and sighed.

"Are you bored?" he asked. I nodded. "What do you suppose I do about it?"

"Well, I could suggest that we do whatever Meghan and Ash are probably doing, but that's not a thing that we should do." Glitch grinned. That's twice in one day- what's got him so happy? Not that I was complaining. It's always nice seeing friends happy. But for Glitch to _express _his happiness, well, it was a bit weird.

"I wouldn't mind," Glitch added after a second. I laughed and then we spent the rest of the ride just talking. About places in the mortal world that would be cool to visit (though it took some convincing for Glitch to admit that some of the mortal world could be cool), about food, about puppies. Soon enough, the train arrived at the station, and it was time to switch to the carts which would take us through the Wyld and to the Summer Court.

"I'm bored again." I announced. Glitch turned to me.

"There's not much we can do in the cart. Plus, we're a lot closer than you'd think."

"Okay, then may I ask you a question that's slightly personal but not quite personal?" Glitch raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Hit me." I held a fist up before Glitch shot me a "you-know-what-I-mean" look. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. You found a girl that you're all smushy with yet?"

"Smushy?" I looked at Glitch with my own "you-know-what-I-mean" look.

"Okay, yes, I have," he said after a moment.

"Mind telling me who she is?" I asked. Glitch grinned secretively and shook his head. That ended that conversation.

I was dreading the moment we would arrive, yet wanting to hurry up and get there because both of my feet had fallen asleep. Glitch basically had to carry me out, a seemingly humorous sight to Meghan. He set me down when we reached the hedges which were guarded by two Seelie fey. They said to signal them when it was time to blow the horn.

"Are you sure you want to come in, Lina?" Ash asked, showing a bit of his protective older brother side that he usually only showed around me.

"Even if I didn't, I still would come in. I am _not _getting back into a cart, alone and bored, just for my legs to fall asleep. I'm sure I want to come in, although I _would_ like to come in last."

"Alright, then." Ash signaled the knights the blow the horns to signal the arrival of our little iron group of four. They blew, as I recognized from band, a "C" and the hedges parted for us to walk in.

"Well, at least they waited to begin utter chaos," I mumbled quietly. Everyone glanced at us, their gazes lingering on me for just a second longer, and then they turned toward King Oberon expectantly.

"Elysium has begun!" All of the Fey cheered and soon it _did _turn completely chaotic. Soon enough I was surrounded by the bodies of numerous Fey, dancing and laughing to their strange but moving music. Soon it became too much. I turned to Glitch, who had stayed by my side for all of the party.

"I'm gonna go somewhere peaceful, okay? Maybe the giant Rowan tree- anywhere away from here. If I'm needed, you can find me there, okay?" I said. Glitch nodded and I slipped through the crowd, indeed heading towards the oak tree.

I didn't even hear the footsteps of the green-eyed Faery that followed me.

* * *

**Ohhhhh snap! What's gonna happen next? Who knows? That's right- I do! (And you guys don't *malicious laughter*).**

**Guest: I'm surprised because I don't expect to actually make the chapters longer! I am trying to, though. And, as you can see, she did bring Periculum (only after forgetting it and having to have Glitch give it to her, although he did have to drag it, as well). Meghan is definitely mad at Puck, though it's not her who will stand up for Lina. (There shall be plot twists everywhere!) I totally agree; they should be words. And, yeah, something bad is going to happen. Something...**

**EVIL!**

**You'll find out whether the sword has powers or anything, although it is some weird Faery sword that only she can hold without dropping it on her foot, basically. I'm definitely not killing Ethan. Nevar!**

**Thanks to everyone who at least reviewed with concerns on my wellbeing *coughs loudly and points at Guest*. I'm feeling much better now.**

**If I don't stop typing this A/N is going to be longer than the actual chapter. I should stop. I am stopping.**

**~ Felix**


	5. The Summary of Chapter 5

**Ha-ha, yeah, uhh... about not updating...**

**I kinda don't think I ever will? But I'm not going to leave you guys all, "Ermegerd! What's supposed to happen?"**

**So here's the summary:**

Chapter Five:

_Puck follows Lina to the tree. He's trying to apologize- all that, "I didn't mean to hurt you!" shit. Lina doesn't want to hear it. She's uncaring of whether or not he's sorry; he hurt her too much to be forgiven. He reaches out to grab her wrist, and she tells him to let go. He doesn't. Glitch then swoops in like a badass and pulls Puck away from her, telling Puck to leave. Puck glares and does so._

_Glitch and Lina talk quietly, him asking her if she's okay. This kinda leads to a hug and then to a kiss. Lina, of course, ruins the moment by saying, "Am I the girl you were all 'smushy' with?"_

_They walk back to the party to reveal all Hell breaking loose, specifically ending with a,_

_"We walked back to the site of the party, only to see all the Hell that has broken loose."_

_Cliffhanger!_

**Instead of chapters, I'll try to do a summary each day, until it reaches the end. I'm really sorry to not continue writing the actual chapters, but at least you get closure this way, right?**

_**Right?**_


	6. The Summary of Chapter 6

**Here's another summary. Sorry 'bout all this. My writing style changes constantly, and I don't want it to change the mood of the story.**

**So here's the summary:**

Chapter 6:

_Fey gathered around a broken body slumped lifelessly on the ground. Lina and Glitch walk through to the body as the crowd parts easily. After gathering information of the attack, described to be by shadow-like figures, Lina feels as though it's she that must go on the trip to find and eliminate these foul things. Sadly, though, she wasn't going alone._

_Puck volunteered to go. Glitch tried defending Lina by saying it wasn't his place to decide to go with here, but Lina tells him its fine. She'll "put up with the stupid asshole if only to be able to sacrifice him at a later time."_

_They pack their things and leave the next day. Lina carries _Periculum _to get Puck to leave her alone._

_It works._

_She smirks in triumph._

**Ta-da. So, yeah. Here it is. Happy day. Praise the... me. Yeah.**


	7. The Summary of Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_It's been a day since Lina and Puck have been wandering around aimlessly, trying to find SOME sort of clue as to the location of these Shadows. Soon, though, they come in contact with a Shadow, but it isn't in the form of a human. Puck attempts slashing it down with his daggers, but they pass through it easily._

_Lina then darts in with _Periculum. _Something inside of her makes her shout, "Fuoco!" The sword is set ablaze and takes down the Shadow beast easily. She still doesn't escape without various bruises and a twisted ankle._

_Puck is still an asshole._

_She still uses her sword to ward him off._


End file.
